The twisting journeys of two clans
by XxRussetpoppy5000xX
Summary: This is a story of two clans-BounceClan and TreeClan. I couldn't think of any other name for for TreeClan so yeah it had to stay as that. They both had dangerous times but does this mean they need to leave the foest and join to be one clan? Fine out!
1. Allegences 1

**Allegiances**

øøøøø

**BounceClan**

**Leader: **Mousestar – a light grey she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes

**Deputy:** Darkfur –black tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Cherrynose – Light-brown tabby with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Russetpoppy – russet-coloured she-cat tabby with black stripes and blue eyes (Sharppaw)

Greystorm – light grey tom with blue eyes (Firepaw)

Oaktail – orange tom with amber eyes

Thistleclaw - brown tabby tom with green eyes (Mintpaw)

Mistpelt – white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Sharppaw – brown tom with blue eyes

Firepaw – orange tom with green eyes

Mintpaw – brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Tawnyheart - light grey she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Greystorm's kits: Rockkit (light grey tom with one white paw and green eyes), Dapplekit (light grey she-cat with amber eyes) and Poppykit (russet-coloured she-cat with blue eyes).

Littlepelt – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Oaktail's kits: Lionkit (orange tom with amber eyes), Gingerkit (light orange she-cat with blue eyes), Raveenkit (black tom with white paws and blue eyes).

**Elders:**

Shortbreeze - a light brown she-cat with green eyes

Halfear – black tom with half his ear missing and he has amber eyes

øøøøø

**TreeClan**

**Leader:** Littlestar – small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: **Lionstorm – really light orange tom with a white foot and amber eyes

**Medicine cat: **Dovepool – light grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Brackenclaw – brown tabby with blue eyes (Bramblepaw)

Bouncetail – black she-cat with green eyes (Cloudpaw)

Runningheart – light orange tom with amber eyes

Lillyfoot – white she-cat with green eyes (Pinepaw)

Sandfur – Sandy-coloured she-cat with white feet and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Bramblepaw – brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloudpaw – white she-cat with blue eyes

Pinepaw – light grey she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Poppystorm –sandy-coloured she-cat with blue eyes

Fernheart – black cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Sharpnose – white cat with amber eyes

øøøøø

**Cats outside the clans:**

Jasper – Orange tom with amber eyes

Blotch – Black tom with green eyes

Ginger – sandy-coloured she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**The twisting journeys of two clans Chapter One**

**QUICK NOTE: BounceClan has different ways of making kits, apprentices and warriors. **

**Russetpoppy's POV**

Russetpoppy woke up in the morning by someone poking her. "Wake up lazy bones! Aren't you going to train Sharppaw? He's your apprentice to train." I recognised this voice as the voice of my friend Mistpelt. Quickly getting up I meowed, "Sorry. I'll train him right away." Getting out of the Warrior's Cave another cat called, "Hey Russetpoppy can you come on the hunting patrol with me, Firepaw and Oaktail? We need more fresh kill" I turned around to see Greystorm walking up to me. "Oh... Sorry I was just about to train Sharppaw." I answered truthfully.

"Oh well, I'll just-"

"If you go on the patrol it'll be perfect training for Sharppaw." Darkfur had just approached us.

"Oh, okay. I'll get Sharppaw." I answered turning around to see Sharppaw sitting behind me. "Hi. Seems like I don't have to get you after all. That's great let's go now."

"Okay." Greystorm and Sharppaw answered. All of us (except Darkfur) walked towards Firepaw and Oaktail.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather around Tower Tree for the clan meeting." Mousestar called. A lot of cats ran out of the caves and gathered around the REALLY tall tree stump (I'm being serous it's huge.) "We were just about to go on a hunting patrol, but I guess we can wait because this is going to be a apprentice ceremony." I said, sitting down.

"Yes that can wait." Mousestar answered, "We have a apprentice ceremony here. Littlepelt's kit's are sin moon's old now so they are ready to become apprentices. I also have a apprentice which is ready to become a warrior. " Lionkit, Gingerkit and Ravenkit all came up to Tower Tree. They were followed by Littlepelt and Mintpaw.

"I look up to the warrior ancestors to make this apprentice Mintpaw a warrior. Mintpaw do you promise to keep all the clan save and follow the warrior code?" Mousestar meowed.

"I do." Mintpaw meowed.

"Then from this day on I'll call you, call you, call you, um... Mintbreeze for you speed and quick thinking." Mousestar decided, "Now, come here Lionkit. I, Mousestar call upon our warrior ancestors kit a apprentice but does you Lionkit promise to do keep the clan save and obey the warrior code?"

"I do."

"Then from this day on until you become a warrior, Lionpaw. Oaktail, do you promise to train this apprentice and pass you skills onto him?"

"I do." Oaktail meowed, walking up to Lionpaw and touched his nose.

"Come here Gingerkit. . I, Mousestar call upon our warrior ancestors kit a apprentice but does you Gingerkit promise to do keep the clan save and obey the warrior code?"

"I do."

"Then from this day on until you become a warrior, Gingerpaw. Darkfur, do you promise to train this apprentice and pass you skills onto her?"

"I do." Darkfur stepped forward and touched noses with Gingerkit

"Come here Raveenkit. . I, Mousestar call upon our warrior ancestors kit a apprentice but does you Gingerkit promise to do keep the clan save and obey the warrior code?"

"I do

"Then from this day on until you become a warrior, Ravenpaw. Mistpelt, do you promise to train this apprentice and pass you skills onto her?"

"I do." Mistpelt quickly ran up towards Tower Tree and touched noses with Ravenpaw. Mousestar jumped of Tower Tree and walked towards her den. I turned towards Oaktail, Firepaw, Sharppaw and Greystorm and meowed, "Oaktail you should asked Lionpaw if he wants to join our patrol. Then we can Greystorm and I can help and he might even catch his own prey. What do you think?"

"I'll take him." Oaktail agreed and called, "Lionpaw! Want to know how to catch fresh kill? You can join our patrol and we'll teach you." Lionpaw walked towards them, followed by Darkfur and Mousestar.

"So you decided to take Lionpaw on you hunting patrol. Is that really the best idea?" Darkfur asked. "I'm going to take out Gingerpaw but just to teach her the basic fighting skills."

"Greystorm, Oaktail and I will all help to train his and our own apprentices on this patrol." I meowed, "We promise to keep him save and teach him well."

"I think they should. I mean it's not like they're all apprentices or kits." Mousestar meowed but went on, "it'll be good for him and Oaktail. They'll both feel happy about themselves."

" I can't argue with you Mousestar. But if I were leader-"

"Well you're not leader yet and you need to be training you own apprentice because you promised you would. Now hurry up we're all starving!"

øøøøøø

**Oaktail's POV**

"There's a mouse, try and use what we just taught you on that!" I meowed.

"Okay, Oaktail!" Lionpaw meowed dropping into a hunters grouch and stalking the mouse and the pounced. "Nice catch!" I called feeling really proud.

"Thanks." Lionpaw said burying the mouse.

"I think we caught enough." Russetpoppy meowed. "Unbury all our fresh-kill we caught." All of us ran around and unburied all our fresh-kill. "Let's go back to camp."

øøøøø

"Great work." Mousestar meowed, "did Lionpaw catch anything?"

"Yes, he caught a mouse."

"That's amazing! Gingerpaw is a quick learner, is Lionpaw?" Darkfur asked.

"He's a slow learner, but that can be a good thing! Do you know how well Ravenpaw is?"

"He's great and a quick learner!" Mistpelt meowed.

"I didn't notice you." I meowed.

"I taught that sneaking up move to Ravenpaw. He seemed to like it."

"Hey, isn't that TreeClan's secret move? Where did you learn that from? You're a traitor! Why are you in contact with TreeClan? You shouldn't be!" Darkfur yowled, "Mousestar she should be out of our clan!" Now cats around us started to come out and watch us.

"Hey, it's not your job to say that and she might not be a traitor. All the prove you have is that she knows a secret move. But still we must keep an eye out." Mousestar meowed.

"You might have some bees in your brain!" Darkfur muttered.

"What did you say Darkfur?" Mousestar meowed.

"I _said _you might have some bees in your brain!"

"What right do _you_ have to say that? I'm the leader of this clan which means you can't be this rude to me! Why did I even choose _you _to be deputy?"  
"I don't know." I answered, "maybe I answered, "maybe didn't ague as much?"

"ANYWAY, it doesn't matter. Right now you most warriors _need _to train their apprentice because we're planning to attack TreeClan because they steel our prey."

"Hey! You never told me that!"

"I wonder why?" Mousestar meowed sarcastically. "Anyway Darkfur, Oaktail and Russetpoppy you need to train together so your apprentices learn more. Mistpelt, Greystorm and I will train together to learn different moves."

"Hey, I want to be in that group!" Lionpaw meowed. "Why can't I be in the group with Mousestar?"

"Well... You can't get everything in life. I need to train you up to be a warrior but I can't with you arguing." I meowed.

"Fine." Lionpaw meowed and then muttered, "Spoil sport." Russetpoppy obesely heard what he muttered and meowed, "Oaktail is right it's better if you don't hunt in a group with Mousestar because you'll get distracted and he is not a _spoil sport_"

"She's right. Now hurry up. Russetpoppy, Oaktail, Lionpaw, Gingerpaw, Firepaw, Greystorm` and Sharppaw we're going." Darkfur growled, "the more we stand here and talk the less training we get done and then you'll be behind Ravenpaw with training." We quickly ran to the Training Clearing.

"Lionpaw, attack me." I meowed. Lionpaw hesitated then quickly leaped at me but I was too quick for him and I jumped out of the way. "Too slow, maybe next time. Try again." I meowed encouragingly This time Lionpaw jumped quickly and tackled me. "Nice. This time I'll act distracted and you try to sneak up on me. Quick tip for you, Lion paw is-"

"All of you listen to what Oaktail has to say." Darkfur growled.

"Anyway, I'll act distracted and then you, Lionpaw will try and sneak up on me. Also as I was saying my tip is _ try and pin me down_." I said walking 20 metres away and lying down looking distracted. Lionpaw slowly walked up to me. "Low at what Lionpaw does and try to find any mistakes he does." Russetpoppy meowed. He tried to pin me down but missed and then I got up. Quickly I jumped onto Lionpaw and we battled. "What did he do wrong? Does anyone know?" Greystorm asked.

"I think I what he did wrong! Did he not pin you down?" Gingerpaw asked.

"He kinda did, but didn't, do you know what I mean?"

"Yes. Let me try again. Did he make up his move to slowly and you smelt him, so you were already read?" Gingerpaw meowed.

"Correct! He was a bit slow and I could smell him because of that. But that didn't matter, there's always time to learn." I said. I turned around to face Darkfur and Russetpoppy, "maybe we should do that with them? It'll teach them skills for when we invade TreeClan."

"Your right! It'll help them and it'll be fun." Russetpoppy agreed happily.

"Oh... Okay... Yes I agree... It'll be fun. Just try not to... Make it to fun." Darkfur growled.

øøøøø

As Darkfur, Gingerpaw, Russetpoppy, Sharppaw, Lionpaw and I returned from our training Mousestar approached us, "How was training? Did you practise training so that they are ready for invading TreeClan?"

"Yes! We made our apprentices attack and sneak up on us. Then after that we told them what they did wrong and what they need to improve." I meowed.

"Who thought of that? That was a great idea!" Mousestar asked.

"Oaktail. He started with Lionpaw and then asked us if we thought it was a good idea." Darkfur growled, "it'll be a great idea if these five go to sleep, we should wake up early for training."

"Good point, Darkfur." Mousestar meowed, glaring at Darkfur. Darkfur looked happy. Mousestar continued, "but as the leader, I choose what happens. I say they can stay up a bit longer, I mean they just got back from training."

"I'm sorry Mousestar. If I were the leader I'd do what I just said, so they're ready for when we will invade TreeClan." Darkfur growled, "but don't blame me if they aren't ready for training tomorrow."

"She won't." Muttered Gingerpaw, Darkfur glared at her.

"Yes, I won't. Wanna know why?" Mousestar agreed.  
"Why?" Growled Darkfur. "Gingerpaw you should be quiet always, you talk way to much."  
"Because they're will be ready."

Øøøøøø

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The fight and which cat's are left**


End file.
